Awkward Passion
by Yeaomi
Summary: Romulan!Megatron x Vulcan!Shockwave, StarTrek human verse of Transformers. The spy known as Shockwave has had his cover blown and he is forced to return to his true allegiances. Unfortunately, Pon Farr has arrived and there is only one release...
1. Chapter 1

This is a StarTrek version of Transformers. Human version of Romulan!Megatron x Vulcan!Shockwave.

_**Awkward Passion: Chapter 1 **_

Shockwave had been waiting for this moment for a long time now. Logically, he knew it was coming and should have prepared for it. Unfortunately, his own pride had prevented him from any sort of preparations.

Perhaps he had assumed that he would still be capable of returning to New Vulcans. He had, regrettably, over estimated his own skills as a double agent.

Now that his secret was out, now that all of Vulcans knew of his true allegiances, there was no way he would be permitted to return to his people.

He would not be welcomed back with a proper ceremony. His chosen mate would not come to meet him and he would not be permitted any form of release through meditation or extravagant battles.

To ignore his predicament any further would be self terminating, a situation that he could find no logical reason for. Regardless of the taboo behind outside cultural interference, Shockwave found it most prudent to return to the one person who would understand.

Approaching the Romulan war ship, he ignored the pissy communications officer demanding his clearance. "This is Shockwave, you will allow me access to your ship or you will be forced to answer to your captain."

There was an agonizing pause in which he was certain the communications officer was speaking to the equally pissy security officer.

Just when he was certain he would have to use force, a more than welcome image appeared on his view scream. "Shockwave, even though your cover is blown, I have not yet sent for you. You still have duties to carry out."

He was smug, his very presence sending an irrational need for dominance coursing through his body. "My true identity and allegiances have been known through the Federation for some time now, Lord Megatron. Regardless of being summoned or not, I am certain that I can carry out my duties from any point in the galaxy…. Unlike many others on your ship, I am far more useful and valuable alive!"

Silence filled both ships. No one spoke to the Romulan war general like that.

Megatron's fingers twitched ever so slightly, moving towards his phaser before coming to rest on the arm of his chair. At last, Megatron's eyebrow arched in what Shockwave could only hope was intrigue.

"You may dock with us then, Shockwave… Security will meet you and bring you to my debriefing room. Do not make me regret my momentary lack of judgment in granting you mercy."

The view screen went black, leaving Shockwave feeling doubt. Perhaps death would have been a better alternative than having to explain himself to his leader.

The single most private moment in a Vulcan's life was not something a Romulan leader should witness, regardless of their status. Above all else, Shockwave prided himself on his logic and his control.

Sinking back in his chair for a moment, Shockwave attempted to gain back any semblance of his carefully calculated control. What did he honestly expect his leader to do? He was valuable, but he was certainly expendable as well. His usefulness had just about run out the moment he had been arrogant enough to be caught as a double agent. In this condition, he was utterly useless to his leader. He may as well request a mercy killing. It would at least be a much more honorable death than the fate that awaited him at the end of this cycle.

Setting his ship on auto pilot, he attempted to meditate. The least he could do was try to have some dignity when he looked his leader in the eyes for the first time in over a decade.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a StarTrek version of Transformers. Human version of Romulan!Megatron x Vulcan!Shockwave.

**Awkward Passion: Ch 2**

It would seem his meditation had simply been a waste of time. The second he stepped off his ship, all manner of control slipped from his grasp.

The head of security had apparently seen fit to meet him personally. "Starscream…"

"Shockwave. I never thought I'd see your sorry Vulcan ass on my ship again."

"It is not your ship. It never will be your ship." He did not see why Megatron had seen fit to keep the treacherous fool on his ship, much less the head of security. From all aspects, there was very little logic in the situation. Yet, no one dared to question the General. All he could assume was that Megatron had the situation fully under control… Or that he had a massive amount of blackmail on the self absorbed Seeker.

"I wouldn't say never, Shockwave." The smirk was intolerable. What was normally just irritation for the illogical creature was quickly turning into outright rage in his current condition. "I can't believe you failed and botched up your cover so badly. I've never seen such a massive failure before in my life. One would have thought that you, of all people, would know how to contain themselves and perform as a proper spy. Among your own people too! How do you possibly manage to mess up fitting in with your own culture? And then you come crawling back to us expecting to just be open to letting your sorry Vulcan blood on our superior-"

The security officer hit the floor, a firm imprint of Shockwave's fist already starting to bruise up across his face.

Trembling, Shockwave could only stare down at the officer in complete and utter shock. He had imagined putting the Seeker in his place for years. Everyone likely had the same feelings. But to actually act on them was more than just a little illogical. It was a demonstration in a complete lack of control, and possibly suicidal to boot. Having Starscream as an enemy was not something one was likely to live through.

Slowly, Shockwave pulled himself together and stepped over the unconscious officer. It was very likely that Starscream's personal security team was waiting for him out in the hall. He would have explaining to do.

The door opened before he could reach it. Expecting the obnoxious duo to start interrogating him, he braced himself.

"Inquiry: How do you expect to get out of this one?"

"Soundwave..." The communications officer stood framed in the doorway. His visor reflected back Shockwave's own image.

There was no smugness in Soundwave's voice, though Shockwave was certain that the officer was more than a little smug. "I will have him sent to the medical bay. With luck, he will not recall your moment of failed judgment."

The words stung as he was certain Soundwave meant them to. "You will not report my insubordination?" Slowly, Shockwave was regaining his calm. It was surprisingly easy to do in Soundwave's presence.

"Negative. No gain in reporting such an act I would most likely have carried out myself." Perhaps it was the fact that Soundwave was a half breed that soothed his own blood.

Half Vulcan, half Romulan, Soundwave was as cold as any Vulcan should be. Yet his Romulan upbringing allowed him to be spared such an extreme emotional void. Soundwave was a solid force of control with raw emotions surging under the surface.

Shockwave briefly wondered if the officer had been lucky enough to escape Pon Farr. It was hard to imagine such a cold character expressing such powerful passions.

"Your assistance is appreciated. I am to report to the General's debriefing room immediately." He walked past Soundwave then paused. "Your presence here was not required. May I inquire as to why you decided to meet me?"

Soundwave looked at him steadily, unreadable behind his visor. "I have not seen you in a long time. I merely wished to see if you were still the same."

"Your reasoning is flawed, Soundwave."

"Advice: Do not keep Lord Megatron waiting." Soundwave turned towards Starscream, the door between them sliding shut silently.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a StarTrek version of Transformers. Human version of Romulan!Megatron x Vulcan!Shockwave.

**Awkward Passion: Ch 3**

Shockwave stood outside of his Captain's debriefing room, waiting for Megatron to acknowledge his presence and let him inside. It would seem that Megatron felt it necessary to make him wait. Possibly a show of power or simply just a test of his will. Shockwave would normally be content to wait all day.

This was hardly a normal situation.

After several minutes of standing at the door, his diminishing patience vanished and he found himself hitting the call button again, holding it down long enough to let it ring annoyingly through the room.

"Come." Megatron's voice was sharp and commanding. Perhaps the novelty of the whole situation was starting to wear thin on the Romulan General.

Walking into the room briskly, he clenched his hands behind his back. "Lord Megatron. I apologize for this unorthodox situation, but surely you can see the logic to allowing me to return to-"

"Do not spout that logic drivel at me, Vulcan." Megatron stood up, turning to admire the many decorative swords and weapons adorning his walls. "Where is the logic in allowing an underling failure such as yourself to order around their leader? What you have done today could be considered a question of my leadership. Treason in some circles. Had you been anyone else, I would have had your ship shot down the first time you opened your pitiful mouth."

It would seem Shockwave would have been better off suffering a miserable death on his ship. At least then he would have kept his status and rank. He thought over Megatron's words carefully.

"Had I been anyone else. Then you still find me useful. You will not kill me or punish me for this. You still need my information and skills."

There was silence as Megatron's fingers lovingly graced the handle of an old well used sword. "How is your eye, Shockwave?"

Shockwave's fingers twitched as he resisted the urge to reach up and stroke a scar long healed and covered up. "It is… Functional."

"Liar. Your medical records state that you refuse to get a proper implant. You are still using the cybernetic replacement. It is by far inferior to what we or your own people have offered you. What logic is there in an information officer who can only see properly out of one eye?"

"My cybernetic eye offers me a certain range of vision that is useful when linking up to computers that are heavily protected by encryption." It was the truth, though they both knew that a proper implant replacement would not only work at a higher function, it could also be modified to hack into systems automatically.

Megatron moved to stand face to face to the spy. Reaching up, his fingers slowly traced around the traces of what was left of his scars. "Is it sentimental? A reminder of the day you first came before me? A reminder that I let you live, Vulcan? Or does it go further than that?"

Closer still, Megatron met Shockwave's gaze. For a moment, Shockwave was certain that his leader could feel the fire burning deep inside him. The shameful urges and need that would soon rip him apart and kill him if he did not find relief.

"I challenged you back then… Tested your loyalty to me. You did not back down and you passed… But you refused to fight me. You denied a warrior a battle and paid the price for it. Now… Here you are again…" Megatron's hand drifted down over his chest, pressing against the raging heat locked away inside.

"Perhaps this time… You will give me a proper battle, Vulcan." Leaning in, lips brushed over his pointed ear, chapped and rough. "I challenge you, Shockwave. Prove yourself to me again… You cannot deny me this time. You will show me your true self."

Shockwave somehow managed to remain still, vaguely aware of his trembling frame, his nails digging into the palm of his hand till they were tainted green. Deep, ragged, barely controlled breathes pushed past his suddenly dry lips.

"I accept, Lord Megatron."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a StarTrek version of Transformers. Human version of Romulan!Megatron x Vulcan!Shockwave.

**Awkward Passion: Ch 4**

Megatron stepped into the holo deck, his boots causing the wooden floorboards to creak in protest. The large sword in his hand almost carelessly swayed at his side, glinting in the low light given off by the torches set up around the room.

Shockwave felt the heat of anger and irritation rise up inside him. Megatron was a half hour late. He was certain it was some sort of punishment, test, or a simple method to further drive him over the edge.

He had been forced to wait and pace in the old styled battle arena. He would have preferred to have constructed his own Vulcan home, the familiar hot dirt under his feet, yet Megatron had made it clear that they use this carefully constructed program.

He recognized the wooden dojo from the first battle he'd had with Megatron. The walls adorned with ceremonial paintings and weapons. All of them Romulan, of course.

While Shockwave had wasted no time in heading to the holo deck, Megatron had clearly taken his time in preparing for the battle. Now decked out in an old and rustic battle uniform with more than its fair share of rips and tears, Megatron paid no mind to the glare that seemed permanently fixed on Shockwave's face.

"I hope you don't mind the setting. I felt it was more than appropriate for the occasion. Unfortunately I do not have any traditional Vulcan weapons at my disposal… Will you be able to make do with what we have?" Clearly Megatron was trying to set him off.

"I am well versed in the workings of your primitive weapons." Shockwave quickly stepped to a weapons rack and chose a smaller more elegant sword.

A small thrill of satisfaction filled him at the surprised look on Megatron's face. The first time they had faced off in this place, Shockwave had simply chosen a weapon designed strictly for self defense, and then refused to use it.

"I hope you do know how to use that sword, Shockwave. I will not give you leeway this time. If you refuse to fight again, I will take more than your eye. I will not be denied another battle."

They raised their swords in acknowledgement, taking each other in for what felt like the first time all over again. Megatron gracefully moved, slowly prowling around the arena and looking his officer over.

Shockwave remained where he was, breathing deeply and tightening his grip, fingers working over the sword slowly.

The tension in the room was almost tangible.

Shockwave could not ignore the smirk on his leader's face. The anticipation in his eyes.

"Isn't it funny, Shockwave?" His voice was a purr. "How Romulan you Vulcans become during this time in your lives? I think I rather enjoy watching your careful control slip away piece by piece as you give in to your carnal needs."

His initial plan of patience slipped away as he suddenly found his sword swinging through the air in a graceful arch. The sound of steel on steel rang out, quickly muffled by Megatron's barking laugh.

He moved again, letting his typically tight and stiff body flow as he entered into a flourish of movements. Over cuts flowed into undercuts then arched gracefully to cross cut. Ducking, guarding, blocking, stepping back with a pivot he'd crouch and slip away from the brutal attacks from the larger and stronger Romulan.

Megatron, casual at first started to swing with more force, moving faster as he struggled to take down his opponent. Shockwave felt his heart pounding, his breathing becoming ragged as he watched Megatron start to fight back. His master was truly glorious in battle.

He felt he should be distracted as he took the sight in, yet it only furthered his determination to dominate.

To see Megatron with sweat starting to bead across his brow and down the back of his neck. His lips curling in a fierce snarl, his hair ragged and so unkempt, graying as his age only furthered to dignify him… It was intoxicating.

A careful calculating move and the swords blocked high, chests pressed together and faces inches apart. He could feel the heat rising in him again, along with that maddening need.

Giving in, Shockwave found a strength that was only offered to him during this time. A forceful swing and he forced Megatron back into the wall, trapping him. Another swing and the larger sword was sent flying, clattering to the ground.

Megatron's lips spread into a smirk. "It would seem I underestimated you, my Loyal servant…" A finger reached up and slowly slid along the length of the slender sword, letting the blade cut in till it was tinted with green. "What will you do with me now?"

"You are mine, My Lord… You will not forget me again." The sword flashed, cutting into the uniform and leaving what would most certainly be a scar into the broad chest.

Megatron grinned and looked at his subordinate fully. "My best Uniform..."

Shockwave was breathing hard, but not from the fight. His eyes slowly traveled over his leader's body, imagining that uniform being slowly cut to shreds till it was simply falling away.

Megatron seemed to read his mind and stepped away from the wall, holding his arms out and standing perfectly still. "I can always get a new one…"

The sword moved, slowly and with purpose, following the rip down the front till his shirt was hanging open. Shockwave had always loved admiring his master's rugged and battle worn flesh. Each scar a mark of honor and victory. Had he been Klingon, he was certain that Megatron would be the single most respected living member of their pitiful society.

"Lord Megatron…" His voice was unfamiliar, raspy and full of a demanding need. The sword clattered to the floor. If Megatron expected to continue to fight, then he would do so with his hands.

"I will not submit to you, my servant… You will take what you desire or you will have nothing."

It was the only urging that he needed. He was on his leader before the sentences was even finished.

They hit the ground hard, knocking over several of the decorative ornaments in the process. The floor was cool compared to their hot flesh, gritty and rough in some areas. The two rolled, fighting for dominance, fingers slipping in sweat and blood.

Megatron fought like something wild and fierce, teeth flashing and claws digging into smooth untarnished flesh. Shockwave, even in a complete state of being unwound, made calculated and precise moves as he punched, kicked, and tore at vulnerable openings.

Somewhere in the fray, he suddenly found himself straddling Megatron, a hand at his throat and the other pinning his arms over his head. Megatron choked and growled, that damned grin still spread across his thin and now bleeding lips.

"You are more magnificent… More beautiful… In battle than I have ever seen…" He rasped as the hand squeezed at his wind pipe threateningly.

Shockwave slowly leaned down; feeling his blood surging through his body as he slowly brushed his lips across Megatron's. They were as hard and rough as he had imagined, painfully pressing against his bruised and cut lip.

"Megatron…" He was rewarded with a sharp bite, teeth digging in and pulling at his lower lip as Megatron, even in defeat, managed to dominate the kiss.

He couldn't help but smile as he felt his blood finally calm, finding the release he had needed so desperately to survive. Megatron was all he would ever need.

-End


End file.
